Nemesis
This article is about the character in Hero Mode X. For the normal variant of this character, see DX Heroine. Nemesis is the Heroine in the Hero Mode X expansion pack. Appearance The Nemesis wear female combat top and military pants and shoes. Like the Commando, she also have many attachment around her suit: Grenade Launcher bullet around her waist, mini bags, pistol case and the pistol bullet case around her right arm. However, these attachments are also unusable like the attachments of the Commando. The only usable weapon of the Nemesis is the Dual Axes. Like Commando, Nemesis also have a tatoo on her left shoulder which is also shows a skull. Nemesis deals the same damage to mutants as Commando does, 1000 HP for primary attack and 4000 HP for secondary attack. Also deals twice the damage when hitting mutants' head. Nemesis is available only in later-released Mutation Mode maps (Carnival and Resort onwards). She has a similar role to Commando, but equipped with the Dual Axes to exterminate the Mutants. Like the Commando, the Nemesis character has bruises all-over her body. She also has the same amount of HP and is not much different from the Commando, so most of the tips and strategies for the Commando can be applied to her. Unlike the Commando, Nemesis has a shouting voice when using secondary strike. It can be assumed that she is not very strong to handle the Dual Axes so she has to "power up" or it can also assume that she become enrage when striking with both Axes. Version difference *In CF Vietnam and Brazil, Nemesis was made available as independent character in normal mode (Named "Ranger" in Inventory). There is only one model for both GR and BL, and the character also lacks ItemIcon when chosen in Item Storage. Offered for a short time via the Legendary Wheel of Fortune, only 13 players managed to win her, making Nemesis the rarest character in CF Vietnam. As of July 2015 however, another event that requires a spending of 3000 vcoin allows more players to obtain her (about 200 according to VTC's report). From then on, Nemesis is heavily featured on shopping spree events, often requiring players to spend at least $200 ingame to obtain her. **Upon her release, Nemesis has two unique attributes - her gloves can change its skin based on weapon's skin, and she can high-jump most normal crates that requires a double jump. This was latter fixed so that Nemesis is just as useful as her normal counterpart. **Because Nemesis was not designed to work in normal mode, all of the equipment used will not show up despite that it can be worn on her. This glitch was never fixed, as VTC staff brought Nemesis to Normal Mode without telling Smilegate/Tencent, so they are unable to request a fix. ***This glitch itself caused lots of people to be accused cheating as they can see through flash/smoke better due to character equipment yet they are not shown on Nemesis, so other players can easily suspect they are using Anti Flash/Smoke Hack. Glitch *In CF Vietnam and Philippines, a texture glitch causes Nemesis HUD to show completely white gloves, while in-game model shows her wearing black one. This mostly happens when players is on the GR side. It has been quietly fixed later. *In CF Vietnam, there is a glitch that players will not become Nemesis when pressing E, but instead will become Ghost M with Dual Axes (also have wrong head texture). Interestingly enough, Ghost M have two models (BL, GR) depends on the player's side and also in third person view, he has the Dual Kukris' animation for Dual Axes. Sometimes when the players press E and become Ghost M, the Dual Axes isn't show up, but instead just the weapon that the player was wielding before pressing E but can't attack at all, although other players (including mutants) still can see the Ghost M wielding the Dual Axes, which make him completely suffered from the mutants' attacks. This glitch hasn't been fixed yet. Gallery Artwork= Ranger.png|Render Nemesis .png|Render #2 Nemesis.jpg|Promo Artwork Ranger artwork hehe.jpg|Artwork #1 ranger 2.jpg|Artwork #2 |-| Normal Mode= Nemesis.png|Front view Nemesis1.png|HUD (Gloves have changed skin) Nemesis2.png|HUD (Gloves have changed skin) Video External link Watch Simrock007/ItsDamageInc on Youtube Category:Characters Category:Hero Mode X